


Ship in the Night

by CosmikGoddess



Series: Kid Hai AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A grumpy gremlin slowly learning to open up and grow as a person, De-aged Liu Hai, Ducktales AU, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Kid Hai AU, Liu Hai didn't have a good home life, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmikGoddess/pseuds/CosmikGoddess
Summary: Gladstone is set to sail on home after the events of the House of Fortune.Until he stumbles across Liu Hai-- or what's left of him, at least.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Toad Liu Hai
Series: Kid Hai AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001349
Kudos: 16





	1. Little Problems

Gladstone whistled to himself as he strolled down the walkway, bags of food and other essentials hanging off his shoulder. Sure his newly acquired yacht came fully stocked, because of course it would, but there were a few things he still needed for his departure. Namely, toothbrush, toothpaste, his particular favored brand of hair care products, etc. 

He'd had them upon arrival in Macaw, but that had been for his original plan of staying for only a week or two. Not two months. His substitutes had gone up along with the hotel, so he had to restock. 

He also had to get a new phone seeing as his former had 'mysteriously' vanished, or was "likely stolen by a lucky pickpocket" according to Toad...

His content smile fell into a scowl, but he quickly shook it off. No use concerning himself with the old demon god now, he was gone for good....hopefully.

He had more important things to focus on, like getting back to America. He'd never piloted a yacht before but ah well, he'd learn as he went--

A crash from behind startled him out of his thoughts; he whirled around, seeing no one, but the lid of a trash can was currently rolling out of an alley he'd passed seconds ago. Frowning, he approached it; he could hear soft muttering, Chinese it sounded like. It cut off when his shadow cast by the streetlights crossed the entrance, and he curiously poked his head around the corner. 

He found a couple of toppled trashcans, one lid still beside them, and a few stray food containers that had been knocked from the bins. There was no one around though, so whoever did it must've fled, afraid of getting caught. 

"Could've at least picked up..." he muttered, setting his groceries down. He set one can upright, tossing the containers into it as he made a note to retrieve the lid that was likely across the street by now. He moved to the other, and was in the process of pulling it up when a yelp came from within. Startled, Gladstone let it drop again, earning another yelp from whatever was inside. 

Gladstone hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to know; but, his curiosity won out, and he moved closer. He grabbed the lid in hopes it would make good defense, and slowly crouched beside the can. Cautiously, he leaned down, inching his face ever so slowly around the edge to peer inside--

An empty can was flung at him, striking his head and causing him to jerk back with a yelp. Holding a hand to his forehead, he caught sight of a blurry green figure rushing out of the can, pushing past him and running out of the alley. 

And snagging one of his bags as it went. 

"H-hey! Stop--!"

He scrambled after them, turning the corner in time to see them vanishing into another alley across the street. Frowning, he grabbed the rest, and raced after them. He was Not about to go back for replacements, even if he'd probably get them free again. It was the principle of the matter. 

Whoever they were obviously wasn't too fast, as they were just barely rounding the corner as he entered the alley. He paused, looking down the street to see a few more alleys; if he got ahead, he could use one to cut them off. 

He moved quickly, rushing past several, and glancing over every few seconds to see the shadowy form just barely keeping up; the next one he glanced down, he didn't see them. Making a sharp turn, he raced down it, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the little thief was just catching up to him. 

They yelped, whipping around to run back, but he was faster, diving to grab their leg and bring them crashing down with him.

"Got....ya..." He panted heavily, slowly pushing himself up. He wasn't used to so much effort, he hardly ran anywhere.

The thief was hidden behind the bag, trying to keep from view as they kicked at his hand with a small bare foot.

"Let me go, Gander!"

_'....Gander? How does he...'_

He quickly snatched his bag away to get a full view--

And froze.

Large, angry yellow eyes stared back at him from a small green face. A familiar face....

"....Toad? Is that you?"

Liu Hai--was that really him? He looked luke he was at least the boys' age, maybe slightly younger--returned his shocked stare with an angry glower. He then drew his free leg back, and kicked out again. Gladstone yelped, releasing his leg to hold his aching beak as the kick hit it's mark. 

Liu Hai was quick to scramble away from him, and rush towards the alley once more. Gladstone hastily followed, and was easily able to catch up this time seeing as Liu Hai had less of a head start. He was able to snag the back of his robe, and yanked him off his feet.

"Put me down, Gander!"

His voice, it was so....not him. It was higher, like a child, which...was accurate if his appearance was anything to go by. His indignant voice, the glare that was diminished greatly by the smallness of his face, to the point it was more of a pout. He was just...so...small.

He snorted, barely managing to keep in the rest of his laugh when Liu Hai's eyes narrowed. 

"Let. Go."

"Not until I get an explanation."

"I don't have to explain anything to YOU, now put me down!"

".....I'm sorry I'm trying so hard to take you seriously but....your voice and your face...I-I can't...!"

He burst into a fit of giggles, despite Liu Hai's frustrated growl.

"Oh my gosh, it's just too cute...aha, anyway; so Pint-Size, what's with the pint size?"

Growling furiously, Liu Hai struggled in his grasp, though it didn't amount to much more than just angry flailing as he dangled midair. 

"You....you and your stupid family! Your stupid uncle, your stupid cousin, his stupid miserable luck, and you...!"

He jabbed a tiny finger at him.

"You deceitful, treasonous, ungrateful pathetic, rotten egg from the darkest womb sent from the bleak pits to spite me! I'll string you up by your entrails like a gory pinata and tear you limb from limb--!"

"Whoa, whoa, okay, chill; how can that much anger be contained in such a tiny body?" 

A low growl answered him, and he lightly snickered as he looked him over.

"And I know Don's luck is terrible...but really? He alone managed to turn you into a toddler?"

"His sour luck about killed me! I can deal with a gradual loss of luck and power but with luck THAT bad and such a huge loss at such a fast rate; I was barely able to hold myself together!"

His struggling had died down, and he merely hung there, arms crossed. After a moment, Gladstone set him down, and he remained there, apparently deciding against running off again.

"So, have you been following me?"

"Duh, how else am I going to regain my power? I knew if I kept on your tail I could feed off the luck you have....though admittedly it gets difficult when you go shopping. Too many curious mortals wondering why I'm sneaking through the aisles."

Gladstone cocked his head as he thought back to his previous shopping trips he'd been on in the last couple days. Now that he thought about it....he did recall a few odd happenings. Like when he'd been in the souvenir shop, picking up a few things the kids would like that would maybe help them be not as mad when he got back and a few baubles he found neat. He'd been paroosing the sunglasses racks when he thought he'd seen someone behind him in the reflection of the mirrors, but they'd vanished when he looked back. He'd brushed it off as seeing things then. Seems he hadn't been imagining things.

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since your precious family flew off and left you behind," he replied with a smirk, "the family YOU were apparently ready to leave in my clutches. I can see the resemblance."

Gladstone snorted, crossing his arms and returning the smug expression with a scowl.

"I wasn't going to _leave_ them. My luck would've gotten all of us out whether Don won or not. I'm not _that_ heartless."

He didn't look as if he believed him though, and Gladstone shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So what's your grand scheme now?"

"Obviously I just keep following you, restore myself to full power, rebuild the hotel, wring your miserable neck, and carry on with my life!"

"Uh huh, and how you gonna do that?"

"...what do you mean?" Liu Hai asked with a perplexed frown. Gladstone flashed a smug grin as he leaned over to level his gaze. 

"I mean what _exactly_ are you gonna do to stop me from just ditching you on the docks while I sail off home?"

Liu Hai moved to retort, paused, and slowly looked away sheepishly. 

"Got your magic chains?"

"...no..."

"Your annoying little puppets?"

"No...."

"Well then, zài jiàn!"

He turned away, returning to his discarded bags and tossing them over his shoulder. He strolled past the glowering toad, but hesitated when a new question popped into his head.

"...quick question, why did you steal my stuff?"

"Because I...I-I...waaas...going to...lead you into a trap, yes! That's...what my plan was, a trap."

"Oh really?"

"Yes but it didn't work, lucky you so why don't you just go jump off a--!"

A low growl cut him off, and a green blush slowly darkened his face. Gladstone smirked, kneeling down before him.

"Awww, is widdle Toady hung'y and twying to steal fwom the wuckiest guy awive?"

"Do NOT speak to me with that condescending speech pattern you pompous--!"

Another grumble made him pause, and he glared down at his stomach as Gladstone gave a chuckle.

"Oh this is hilarious; the almighty luck god can't even pickpocket!"

"I could if I wanted! I just...needed to lure you is all. I'm more than capable of surviving on the streets, I've done that for centuries!"

"When you were three feet taller and had a magical hotel prison?"

"....I can take care of myself!"

"Riiight...prove it, then."

"What?"

"You think you got what it takes to survive on the streets? Prove it,"

He nodded towards the exit to the alley, where a small market could be seen across the street.

"Steal an apple without getting caught, prove me wrong, oh mighty god of fortune."

Fuming, Liu Hai turned sharply and stomped toward the market.

"Fine, I will! Then you will bow before me as I reclaim my power!"

"Yeah, uh huh, sure..."

He reached the entrance, before pausing and glancing back at Gladstone. He wore a slightly anxious frown, but Gladstone merely smirked as he waved him on. The frown turned angry, and Liu Hai pulled open the door, vanishing into the store. Snickering, Gladstone pulled out his phone and opened the timer app.

A few minutes later, he heard shouting, and looked up in time to see Liu Hai racing across the street towards the alley, a panicked look in his eyes and his hands empty. A large panda stood at the entrance to the market, snarling as he shook his fist after him.

"AND STAY OUT YOU THIEVING BRAT!"

Gladstone watched him storm back inside, before turning to the panting toad pressed against the opposite wall.

"Woooow, impressive," he said with a whistle, "three minutes is a lot longer than I thought you'd last. But no apple, soooo I'm gonna have to deduct a few points....and fail you entirely."

Huffing, Liu Hai shot him a glare, and pushed off the wall to jab a finger at him. 

"This proves nothing! One slip up doesn't mean I'm completely incompetent!"

"Riiiight, okay; well, not that this hasn't been a blast, but I have better things to do. Like getting back to my life in America, make sure my house wasn't auctioned off or anything while I was held hostage."

"As if that would happen to _you."_

"Good point," he snickered, pushing past him, "well, good luck with street living, have a nice life!"

Liu Hai gave a snarl and followed him out of the alley.

"Fine, begone! I don't need you or your luck! I don't need ANYONE!"

He stopped, his anger giving way to something else, something softer, before clenching his hands and turning away. 

"I never have..."

Gladstone paused, glancing back to see Liu Hai slinking off in the opposite direction. He watched him vanish into another alley, before shaking his head and continuing to walk. 

_No no, leave it, he's just trying to get to you..._

Still, that phrase was hauntingly familiar...

" _I don't need anyone... I'm better off on my own."_

He frowned, shaking his head free of the memory. No, no, he wasn't going to feel anything for Toad, that creep had held him hostage! He deserved a little roughing up...

...but he was a child now. And not entirely just physically it seemed; getting riled up by a few playful jabs, arguing like a child, pouting when something went wrong....those weren't the traits of the Liu Hai he remembered. This state had clearly affected his mind as well, making him impulsive and reckless.

And he obviously had no magic.

To anyone he'd be a normal child, alone in the streets. Defenseless. 

And he could easily fall to the dangers a normal child would...

He couldn't even feed himself. He might....but he was an immortal being, could hunger and cold even do that?!

_.....dammit..._

Gladstone groaned as he came to a halt once more; he couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave him. 

Looking up, he spotted a food cart, and trudged over with a heavy sigh.

"2 please..."

:

:

:

Liu Hai grimaced as he eyed the large dumpster. It was behind one of the more notable restaurants, and it reeked, but it _would_ have fresh food from the leftovers...

Gods was he really doing this?! Had he really fallen so low?!

.....no matter, he'd make due, stay alive until he found another viable luck source to leech off of until he was restored. He'd survived worse scenarios than this. 

He stepped closer, but stopped as the smell hit him again; a small whine escaped him, before quickly shifted to a growl as he kicked the wall. Falling against the stone wall of the building, he slid to the ground and glowered at the opposing one. 

He couldn't bring himself to that edge yet. He'd find something else before sinking to that low tier....

....but what _was_ he going to do? Gladstone was right about one thing, he couldn't keep him from just leaving. Not anymore at least. 

_Maybe I could sneak onboard? No, his luck would stop me somehow....I could just get on and refuse to leave. He wouldn't throw me over....I think....or maybe I could bribe him...no, nothing works on him anymore!_

Moaning in exasperation, he let his head hit the wall. 

....this was hopeless. He was stuck like this forever, he'd be a child forever, or at least until he succumbed to starvation or hypothermia-- oh gods he was going to have to find a new spot to sleep, those cats that had taken his old one were ferocious and he had no magic or servants--

"Hey, Loo-loo, you awake?"

His eyes flew back open, and he found Gladstone standing over him, two kebabs in hand. 

"I just so happened to be their hundredth customer of the day, so they were free," Gladstone remarked, noting his fixation on them, "what are the odds, huh?"

Scowling, Liu Hai looked away, crossing his arms. 

"Did you come back just to shove your luck in my face? I didn't peg you for the sadistic type."

"No? I can be quite ferocious when I wanna be." He stated with a teasing grin. It fell into a stern frown soon after though.

"But no, that's not why I came back."

Liu Hai was startled as a kebab was held in his face. He glanced at Gladstone, suspicion curling his lip, but the other maintained his serious expression. After a minute, and another louder stomach growl, Liu Hai cautiously accepted the handout.

"So what do you want?" He asked as he took a hesitant bite. 

"To make you an offer."

His mouth full, Liu Hai could only offer a puzzled, suspicious frown.

"You obviously aren't going to last out here on your own, and we both know it. I can't in good conscience just let you fall into crippling homelessness and starve to death if that's a thing that can happen to you, so, despite your horrendous crimes against me, I'm willing to help you out."

"....so you're going to let me drain the luck out of you, then? Because if so by all means, have a seat--"

"No-- well, kinda, I guess. Look, I'll let you tag along with me, my luck is constantly working so you'd be getting your fill without having to use me against my will. That's what ultimately toppled your little house of cards."

"Ahaha, very clever; weren't you the one getting your feathers ruffled by my using your luck? How is this any different?"

"Because I'll _let_ you, big difference."

"Right, and then we'll get _ice cream_ and make _friendship bracelets_ and be the _best of friends_ ," Liu Hai stated in a falsetto voice, before dropping into a growl, "I think I'll take my chances with the cats and dumpster diving before completely humiliating myself."

"This isn't it? I kinda saw eating literal garbage AS rock bottom."

Liu Hai frowned harder, before looking away; Gladstone observed him for a moment, and then quietly took a seat beside him. He started, and shot a suspicious glare upward but only found Gladstone meeting it with a seemingly sympathetic smile. 

"Look, I get it; you think think you're tough enough to handle street life, don't need nobody for nothing, luck's got your back, right? Well lemme tell ya, it's _not_ that easy."

"Oh, because _you_ would have such profound knowledge of hard living. What, were you a runaway too?"

Gladstone was slow to answer. He looked away for a moment, uncharacteristically solemn, before looking back with a weak grin. 

"Let's just say I hit a rough patch...and thought fending for myself would be better than staying in some new house in a new city with a different family. So yeah, I might've _briefly_ tried being a street munchkin. Wasn't the best four hours of my life."

"Ha, _four_ hours? I've been on the streets for centuries, Gander, I know what I'm doing."

"So why are you huddled in an alley, debating whether or not you wanna dumpster dive?"

Liu Hai didn't answer, caught somewhere between frustration and embarrassment; after a moment, he turned away, taking another bite.

"I don't need your help..." he muttered indignantly.

"Yes, you do, you're just overwhelmed by your ego. Look, I can't leave you out here, and you need my luck to survive; I don't mind helping you, but I can't if you're not gonna let me. So..."

Gladstone stood then, looking down with a wistful frown, and held out a hand.

"Are you going to? Or would you rather spend the rest of eternity scampering through the cold, uncertain streets across China?"

Liu Hai scowled, before looking off to the side in thought;

He could refuse. He could remain resilient, stick to his guns and make do on the streets. It would be beyond difficult though, especially without his magic. As had already been proven, he couldn't even swipe an apple from a measly market. Not to mention, streets weren't the safest place for a child, even if he was a god. They never had been, and no amount of modernity or establishment of police forces had changed that, only forced it deeper into the shadows.

There was all manner of things that could happen; starvation or hypothermia was only one thing, worse were the dangerous groups that were always looking for easy targets to snatch up. Which, he was loathe to admit, included him currently.

Not to mention, if they were to learn what he was...that wouldn't be pretty. 

Even worse than that though...if HE caught wind of his vulnerable state, then....

He shuddered at the thought.

On the other hand;

Gladstone was a living resource of luck and good fortune. Enough time would grant him all the power he'd lost and more. Not to mention he'd be safer with Gander than anywhere else, his luck repelled danger like a forcefield.

But gods this was humiliating....and yet, it was his best option. Plus, if he stuck with Gander, getting to McDuck would be a piece of cake, and he could take his revenge on everyone once he'd returned to full power--

"Okay you're getting that scheme-y look; just so you know I am fully ready to tie you to a chair until you agree not to hurt my family."

Liu Hai scowled as his thoughts dissipated for another day; he could work on that later. For now, he'd just have to follow this blasted goose's plans.

"....alright, fine, Gander, I'll play along with this little game, for now," he finally said, standing and accepting the offered hand, "but don't think this changes anything between us. I still despise you and if not for that luck of yours you wouldn't be standing right now."

"Right, right, hate you too; now, you want to get moving or do you wanna wait and see if this diner has any scraps to throw out?"

Gladstone snickered at the furious glare he received, and led them out of the alleyway. 

"Alright, c'mon Tadpole, let's get moving, I've still gotta read through the manual."

"Don't call me that..."

~

An hour later saw Gladstone and Liu Hai aboard the golden yacht, the former placing things into cabinets and shelves, while the latter was observing his movements with a bored frown. The boat was well furnished and clean as a whistle, and quite spacious by the looks of the kitchen and living area alone. He'd yet to see anything beyond them. 

"So, twenty dollars for a fully furnished, fully functioning yacht?"

"Yup, right after your place went kaput too; just another lucky strike for Gladstone Gander!"

Liu Hai grunted, and wandered over to the couch.

"So I presume this cheap furniture is the luxury I'm getting then?"

"Hey, you were sleeping in garbage before, a couch would be an upgrade; and no, actually, lucky for you, this thing has a guest room you can use. HOWEVER,"

Liu Hai yelped as he abruptly pulled off his feet, and carried towards the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?! Put me down, Gander!"

Gladstone merely hummed as he continued down the hall, passing two doors and stopping at a third, and set him down again. He ignored the enraged snarl as he opened the door, revealing a small linen closet. He pulled a large towel from one of the upper cabinets, and held it out with an expectant frown. 

"Before you even touch the bed you are taking a bath."

"....are you serious, right now? Do you think I'm actually a child?"

"You're not exactly helping your case; listen here, you smell like a sewer and a dumpster threw up. You are not stinking up my yacht, so get in there and bathe for the sake of all things lavender scented."

"Just because you're taller than me does not mean you can order me around--!"

The towel was abruptly shoved into his hands, as Gladstone leveled him with a sharp stare.

"This is my yacht, I paid twenty dollars for it, and I will lock you in there if I have to."

They were both silent for a moment, staring each other down, both determined to prevail. 

"Fine," Liu Hai finally spat, "but I'm doing this because I want to."

"Whatever, the guest room's there, it connects to the bathroom; give me a few minutes and I can....find a shirt or something for you to borrow until your robe's clean."

"My robe is---"

"Also reeking like sewer puke, leave it at the door while I get a shirt."

".....I hate you."

"Uh huh, cool," Gladstone said as he strolled past him, "don't be shy about using a lotta soap, you need it."

Liu Hai glowered as he turned the corner, and stomped towards the aforementioned door.

"我会在你睡梦中闷死你..."

"I don't know what that means but I'm gonna assume it was 'thank you Gladstone for your generosity'!"

The door slammed behind Liu Hai as he shouted, "It wasn't!!!"

Gladstone sighed, dragging himself to the kitchen again and headed for the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of red wine, snagged a glass from one of the cabinets, and sank into a chair with another heavy sigh.

"Gladstone, what the heck are you doing...?" he muttered as he began pouring.

* * *


	2. Bump in the Night

Liu Hai grumbled under his breath as he slammed the bedroom door, and stormed toward the other end of the room where the bathroom lied. Egotistical little goose, acting like he was _saving_ him, when it was his fault to begin with. 

He pushed the door open, finding a small but impressive bathroom covered in white marble. A black lined tub sat in the back, next to the sink, with several tiny bottles of soaps and hair care products lining the rim. Grumbling, Liu Hai made his way over, undoing his robe as he went. 

He hated Gladstone but he had a point; a bath was sorely needed after his days on the street. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it. 

A few minutes later, he was submerged in a heated bath, a content sigh escaping him. 

Hot water was a blessing he took for granted.

::::::::

What seemed like hours later, Liu Hai was wrapped in the large puffy towel, and cautiously opening the door. He peered out into the guest room, making sure Gladstone wasn't inside, and exited once he was certain. The boat was quiet, creaking as it rocked in the small waves. 

He approached the bed, and noticed the folded white shirt that sat atop it. Well, at least Gander had remembered that; he himself had forgotten entirely about leaving his robe out for pickup. 

Picking it up, he noticed the text on front, and read it over. A minute ticked by as he reread it, before scowling even more. 

"I hate you, Gander..."

A few minutes later he was pulling the shirt on, frowning at it still. In bright green were the words 'Lucky Shirt’ with a four leaf clover beneath them. Surely Gladstone was making fun of him with this atrocity of a shirt. 

A knock pulled him from his fuming, and Gladstone's voice called through the door. 

"Hey Loo Loo, you decent?"

"Yes, and stop it with the infantile nicknames!"

"Nope," Gladstone snickered as he walked in, "just gonna have to get used to it. I have a whole list I never got to use for you. Anyway, I'm about to turn in, need anything else?"

"A less ridiculous shirt?"

"Yeeaah, sorry about that, it's the only spare shirt I was willing to chop up. Maybe we can hit up some boutiques when we hit Duckburg!"

"Tch, whatever..."

Gladstone frowned then, and crossed his arms, irritation now becoming evident.

"You know, a thank you once and a while would be nice."

"Thank you?! YOU did this! If you hadn't brought that duck into my house--!"

"The house you were holding me hostage in?"

"Oh and you were so miserable?! I gave you the penthouse, anything you asked for, I treated you like a king!"

"Yeah, in hopes I'd give into Storkholm or something! Look you need to start showing me SOME gratitude-- I didn't have to take you in! I could've left you on the streets!"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!"

Liu Hai scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes, because I remind you if yourself-- what sweet and utter garbage! What really made you do it? What do you want from me?! Money, power? It's always something with you mortals!"

"I don't WANT anything from you--other than a please and thank you every now and then-- I just wanted to help you!"

"Yes, sure, that's all..."

"Look if you don't believe wanna me, that's your problem! I just thought I'd be the bigger man and lend you a hand but if you're gonna be a brat the entire time then don't expect me to be any better!"

"I know what you mortals are like, you ALWAYS want something from me! Nothing ever changes here!"

Gladstone gave an aggravated shout as he threw his hands up.

"All I WANT is a little gratitude! And MAYBE you learning to be a decent person or something, I dunno! But maybe I was overestimating you! I figured out of everybody in the world, YOU would be the only one to ACTUALLY APPRECIATE MY HELP--!"

He stopped, beak snapping shut; Liu Hai's puzzled frown grew more angry as the silence stretched into a minute, before Gladstone abruptly turned away.

"Look, do whatever you want. Believe me, don't believe me, I don't care. Goodnight."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving the small toad to himself. Liu Hai scoffed, and returned to the bedside.

As if Gladstone had any right to be upset, when he'd done THIS to him.

_If anyone should be upset it's me! He thinks he's some high and mighty rescuer, thinks I can't see his game. He wants something, I **know** he does..._

He climbed onto the bed, and a quick observation showed him only one thin sheet. Curses, he should've demanded a thicker blanket before telling him off....

_No matter, one night won't be hard. I'm dried off enough, and it's not too cold out...._

He slid under it, and fatigue soon quieted his fuming thoughts and pulled him into slumber...

:

:

:

He came to sometime later, he wasn't sure how long. 

Everything was a blurry, mixed mess of colors and shapes. Nothing made sense and he couldn't form a coherent thought except one.

Cold.

He was so very cold. He couldn't do cold, not for long. He needed warmth. 

He curled tighter under the thin sheet, but it didn't offer any more warmth than he currently had. He needed something more, something warmer...

His eyes cracked open again, met with shades of blue and grey. Nothing warm enough in here...looking up though, a blot of orange suddenly came into view. It was mixed with the blue around it, obviously behind several walls, but it wasn't very far...

He crawled forward, vision swimming with the various signatures and verging on darkness once more. He had to get to the warm object, fast, faster--

The bed abruptly vanished beneath him as he tipped forward, landing on the floor with a thud and a soft moan. He forced himself back up though, and stumbled ahead, toward the orange blot. He found a door, and fumbled with the handle before finally managing to push it open. The floor was cold, like tiles...he didn't like it, he needed to move faster, get off of it, get away from it--

He grunted, colliding with another wall; feeling his way through, he found another door, and pulled it open. The orange was brighter now, he'd found it...but it was up so high. He wasn't sure he could manage that climb, but...he'd freeze if he didn't. Grabbing fistfuls of fabric, he pulled himself upward, clambering onto the soft form, it felt like another bed, but was far more plush than the guest one he'd had...

Already he was warmer. He'd be okay now, he just had to stay here until...

With the added warmth and comfort, he'd barely curled up before slipping off again, losing himself to the call of slumber...

:

:

:

Gladstone started when he heard a soft, distant thud. He lay there for a moment, listening, but heard nothing else. Must've been the wind...

Then he heard the door to his room connecting the bathroom open. He lay still, as soft footfalls came closer...though, they were clumsy and uncoordinated by the sounds of it. Then he felt something climbing its way onto the down feather bed, softly grunting. 

_What in the...?_

Moments later, a small form suddenly dropped beside him, pressing against his back. He jumped, and quickly sat up as he jerked the blanket back.

"...Toad? What're you doing...?!"

Liu Hai didn't answer, only curled into a tight ball as he pressed harder against his side. Gladstone quirked a brow at this; hours ago, Toad wanted almost nothing to do with him. Now he was suddenly camping out in his bed? What in the world was he...?

He paused, becoming aware of the soft tremors wracking the smaller one's form. He was shaking terribly, like he was cold.....

"Toad? Hey...Liu Hai, can you hear me...?"

He carefully shook him, and Liu Hai did stir somewhat, eyes struggling to open. His eyes...they had an odd glow to them now, a dim orange color, and they didn't seem to really _see_ him, he noticed...

"....Toad, you okay? What's wrong?"

"...mmm.....cold......need warm...."

He sounded drunk, his words muffled and slurring together. Gladstone didn't get anymore out of him before he passed out again, eyes slipping shut. He watched him for several minutes, confused and uncertain what to do.

How was he so cold? Sure it wasn't exactly a sauna in here but it wasn't exactly freezing either. Toad shouldn't be THAT cold---

.....toad. He was a toad. Toads were cold blooded, of COURSE he was freezing. He'd just had a bath, only had a trimmed shirt and thin sheet as cover, not to mention they were on a boat, at night. It was a recipe for standard fall weather for him, but for a cold blooded being like Liu Hai....

"...dang it, Toad, why didn't you say anything? I could've gotten you extra blankets or something."

Of course he got no answer, Liu Hai was too far gone at this point. He was snoring quietly, the trembling had lessened somewhat, but was still noticeable. He was almost....cute. 

Gladstone sighed, and eased himself back down.

"Alright, just for tonight..."

He'd figure it out tomorrow, when Liu Hai was a little more mentally present. He didn't know how to take care of anything cold blooded, he was going to need intel--

He jumped again when Liu Hai suddenly moved closer, pressed against his chest, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. He was almost cat like in his pursuit for warmth, pushing closer even when there was nowhere left to go.

"Oookay this is getting a little weird, just gonna go to sleep now..."

The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he'd wake up and get out of this moment. The morning was going to be an interesting conversation...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just to be clear-- all the vampire stuff that I put in the other stories? Didn't happen in this AU; Gladstone was just kept in the hotel and forced to play the casino.


End file.
